


Uncaged

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Edgeplay, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Prostate Milking, Sub Castiel, Submissive Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean massages Castiel's prostate, instructing him to stave off his orgasm without the help of a cock cage or cock ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonbucky/gifts).



> [originally posted last night on my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/138395064438/ao3-link-coming-soon-pls-tell-me-if-anything)
> 
>  
> 
> i wanted to write something before the first month of the year was up, so i banged this out! no pun intended. :P only edited once. i just wanted to write something real quick to shake off my fic/smut writing rust, and just to be able to write a dang fic again. 
> 
> features aftercare and some of the emotional aspects of bdsm as well as the sexy aspects. but i didn’t dive super deep into the emotional aspect of scening because, like i said, i just wanted to write something quickly to shake the rust off.
> 
> anyway, enjoy u lovely pervs, u :P 
> 
> this is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend garrisonbabe, because nothing says “i love you” like bdsm smut of ur otp

Cas took a deep, shaky breath, thighs trembling as Dean stroked his flank.

“There’s my good boy.” Dean whispered, voice low and rough. “Being so sweet for me.”

Cas whined, the praise making it worth it -and it, was his prostate being repeatedly teased around and directly stroked, two fingers scissoring in him, instructed not to come via sheer will power. Tonight, there was no cock ring or cage on him. It was all about Cas, and what he could take. Dean at least had the courtesy to tie his hands up.

A high whine broke the air, which felt thick with their humid breaths, as Dean pulled out.

“Don’t worry, Angel,” he soothed, and Cas heard the sharp click of a cap, “I’m comin’ right back with more. Just wanna make sure you stay nice and wet for me. I wanna torture you, not hurt you.” He smirked.

That bastard. Cas would almost want to come out of pure rebellion at the attitude, but he knew that just meant Dean would get to have too much fun spanking him. Plus, Cas really did want to be good, and see how long he could last when he had only his mind to hold himself back.

He was being slowly stretched open again soon enough as Dean added a third finger, and Cas hissed. Dean had tried to warm the lube up on his hand, but it was still cold to his hot flesh, and so very slick. Tight, velvety heat greedily engulfed Dean’s fingers nonetheless, and had Castiel writhing as practiced digits petted his sweet spot insistently, cruelly trying to coax him into orgasm when he wasn’t allowed. Bright white teeth bit into rose-pink lips as Castiel bucked and tried to stifle his own groan, feeling every drop of sweat trailing from his erect nipples to his navel, his sharp hips to his flushed groin, mixing and pooling with precome at the base of his leaking red cock, painfully hard and twitching.

Dean tutted. “Now, now, Angel, what did I tell you about your noises?”

Castiel let out a broken whimper that built into a deep groan as Dean thrust his fingers in roughly.

“That’s right. Your noises are mine, and I want to hear them. No holding back.”

Castiel let his voice lilt and wail, sing and scream, whimper and whine -and he found it almost made it easier not to come, the sounds offering their own type of relief, pained as his neglected and denied cock may be. Filthy sucking and smacking sounds filled the air as Dean thrust and spread and stretched his fingers in his wet hole -at one point, he had a bit of a cruel streak, and simply used both his thumbs to hold Cas as wide open as he could for several moments without filling it, while giving colorful commentary about what a desperate whore he was for letting Dean fuck him so wide without even letting him come or using his cock, and how pitiful his cock, aching to be touched -all before he dove right back in with a fourth finger.

That, had Cas struggling. He thrashed against his bonds, arched his spine, ground into the mattress, the mere thought of being stretched so wide on Dean’s fingers driving him towards feeling nothing but carnal submission. He wanted to be filled with Dean, and he wanted to come, but he wanted to listen to Dean, to do what he asked, to be his good boy, his pretty, blushing, desperate Angel.

Dean watched, green eyes glassy and rapt with attention at how Cas’s muscles flexed and twitched with the effort of trying to control his cock, elegant and straining, turning purple at the head and dripping, and he was filled with pride. Cas had gotten so far without a cage or a ring, taken the absolute sweetest torture to his most sensitive bundle of nerves without coming, or even begging for mercy, all because Dean asked him to. Cas gave Dean complete control over his pleasure, and Dean could not be more pleased with his results, his work. Tying up Cas’s arms above his head had emphasized his long lines, made his lean muscles stand out, the straining against the bonds causing the most beautiful defining of his serratus muscles, the pleasure zinging through him perking his dark brown nipples to erect buds, tinged reddish-pink. Long lashes were darkened from being damp with sweat and tears of rapture, a nice frame for his glossed-over blue eyes, the cool color a break from the warm blush painting his high cheekbones, a blush that was repeated on his chest, his groin, and his cock.

Castiel had given his trust and his control and his bliss over to Dean, and Dean broke him and remade him into this.

Dean leaned over to kiss his ear and whisper, “My gorgeous boy. You’ve been so perfect. So desperate to just take what I give you, and not even ask for more. So obedient.” He leaned back, staring down at Cas with a soft smile as he spoke a bit louder, firmer, but still understated enough that Cas would have to make an effort to actually listen. “And good boys get to come. You can come now, Angel, whenever you want.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Cas rasped out, his first real words since Dean had begun the relentless stimulation.

He kept eye contact with Dean, like he knew his Dom would want, as Dean worked his four thick, calloused fingers in him without mercy -not so much thrusting and stretching anymore, as they were relentlessly stroking his prostate, trying to milk him. Cas felt himself floating, mind drifting as he was overtaken by the onslaught of sensation to the point of overstimulation, letting it wash over, but trying not to let himself slip far enough to break eye contact with Dean. He let it carry him, like a wave, in a warm ocean bathed in sunlight, cresting and lapping over him till he felt his mouth beginning to involuntarily drop open.

“Sir, Sir, I’m almost there!”

With great effort to resist the urge to throw his head back, he kept his eyes on Dean, watching as he kept him split open, as hot, hot heat pooled low in his belly, then spread up to his chest, causing his nipples to harden even more, and he felt his cock jumping, and he was coming in thick white ropes on himself as he wailed, loud and unbroken, the intensity of his peak. Hot splashes of come landed in streaks across his belly, up to his chest, spurt after spurt, as Dean kept rubbing his prostate, milking every last drop from him, until his cock was twitching without releasing anything at all.

Harsh panting drowned out the sound of his own hammering heartbeat as he softened, and he felt Dean gently scooping through the mess he’d made of himself.

“Would you like anything, Angel?”

“Inside me, please, Sir.” He breathed.

Dean hummed and used Cas’s come to slick up his cock -he didn’t need any more lube at this point, not after all he fingered Cas with. He loomed over Cas, and, not needing to ask if he was ready, lined himself up and pushed in, covering Cas’s body with his own.

This, this is what Cas loved. Soft, not needing any release for himself, still tied up, and used -a hole for Dean to fuck, to please himself, to orgasm into. Cas let himself close his eyes, sighing contentedly as he turned his head to bury his face against Dean’s neck, damp with sweat and smelling like one of his old leather jackets and the cinnamon apple pie they’d baked together earlier.

“So fucking good,” he heard Dean grunt, snapping his hips faster and faster, “my good boy, perfect Angel slut.”

And he was coming inside him, warm release filling Cas as Dean fucked him through his orgasm, mixing with the copious amounts of lube from earlier, filthy, delicious sloshing sounds filtering to Cas’s ears, now tinged with hot blush from an almost humorous embarrassment at the sounds.

Cas felt his gaping hole begin to leak immediately after Dean slowly pulled out -lube and come, both his and Dean’s, trailing down his trembling, tired thighs. With a dopey, sated smile, Dean reached down, trailing his fingers through it, taking a moment to rub the silky hair on Cas’s inner thighs, before running them back up through the mess to tease his sub’s now over-sensitive rim, and push some of it just slightly back inside -but not too much -he knew Cas would be getting to the point of more pain than pleasure now. Instead, he took some of the mess, and rubbed it over Cas’s soft cock, into his groin, near his happy trail -a claim only they would know about. A small smile tugged at Cas’s lips.

“I’m going to take these off now, sweetheart.” Dean informed gently, his change in tone signaling the end of their scene.

Cas nodded, exhausted, and let Dean undo his bonds, then rub his wrists, soothing the marks and getting the blood to flow more regularly again.

Dean gently kissed his sweaty forehead, then his lips. “You did so good, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. You lasted so long, you didn’t come till I told you, all without any help from a cage or a ring. You are so, so good to me.” He kissed his cheek, then his lips again. “If I get up for a second just to get some washcloths for us, will you be okay?”

Cas nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Dean stroked his face gently before quickly popping off into the bathroom.

He returned with washcloths prepared in warm water, and fluffy dry towels, and began gently rubbing Cas down. He used a couple to get their come off his torso, his thighs, his cock, and his hole -the last two of which he was extra ginger with -and then a third to wipe the sweat and tears from his face. He carefully dried Cas, and then got to wiping himself off, and quickly went to toss the towels in a bin in the bathroom.

When he returned, he picked up a water bottle he’d left on the nightstand next to the bed, took a drink, and then lifted it to Cas’s lips.

“Is there anything you want?” He asked, petting through Cas’s dark, messy hair.

Cas thought for a moment, a pensive look on his face, brows furrowing over deep blue eyes before answering. “I want to cuddle.” He sounded quite serious about it, and Dean resisted the urge to chuckle at how cute his boyfriend was. “I want to cuddle in bed, in our actual bedroom,” Cas continued, “while watching TV. I want to watch Animal Planet. And I want apples with peanut butter, and some of that orange-mango juice we have in the fridge. I can fix up the playroom while you get the snacks.”

Dean gave him another quick kiss. “You sure you’ll be okay cleaning up in here by yourself?”

“I’m sure. I just want to get to the cuddling and the snacks as quickly as possible. So, we can both get something done at once.” He cracked a gummy smile.

“Sounds good.” Dean smiled back. Cas always looked forward to the aftercare -he loved it as much as the actual scening, as did Dean, but it seemed he was looking extra forward to it tonight. And Dean was not about to argue getting to cuddling and eating faster.

After another few quick kisses, they both set off to their tasks. Cas cleaned and freshened up the playroom within a few minutes, dumped the used washcloths and towels in the laundry room tub to be washed later, and was pulling on worn sweatpants and one of Dean’s soft, old, oversized t-shirts by the time his boyfriend joined him in the bedroom. Dean felt glowing sense of domestic pride at seeing Castiel in his clothes.

Cas cuddled up into Dean’s side, letting his boyfriend feed him slices of fresh, crisp apples dipped in smooth, rich peanut butter. The traded occasional lazy kisses and sipped their drinks while relaxing to a show featuring Scottish sheep breeds. Cas wondered what their thick wool would feel like as he sank lower into the pillows and began to doze against Dean.


End file.
